Chaos emerges
by Lady Cruor
Summary: There was something unknown about the Dark Lord. He had a wife. And this wife took over the Death Eaters after his downfall. Then she took the Boy-who-lived away from the Dursleys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos emerges**

* * *

Chapter 1: The downfall

In a dimly lit, big meeting hall stood a woman. This woman appeared to be barely twenty years old, but looked at the moment as if her whole world came to an end. The woman had waist long, black curly hair and blood-red eyes with a black ring around them. She wore a beautiful black dress with silver lining and a black cloak over it. This woman was Kyralia Pandora Riddle (nee Peverell).

She had known that tonight would happen something horrible. She had felt it when she woke up.

And now? Now she knew what that feeling was. Her bonded one, her husband, _her master_. He had been vanquished. Vanquished by a little powerless baby. How was that possible? She asked herself that question many times, but came to no answer. He was more powerful than anyone else, so why? What power did this baby have?

At least she knew that he wasn`t completely dead and could be resurrected, but that was only a small comfort for her. She would work on finding him, but first she had to assemble the Death Eaters. The woman sat down on the throne-like chair of her husband and then pressed her wand on a mark on her arm. The mark looked like a snake coming out of the head of a skull. It was almost completely like the normal Dark Mark, but hers was silver and not black. She sent her magic through the mark and concentrated on the hall around her. Thereby sending the Death Eaters an image of where they should come to.

After only a few minutes all of them were assembled in front of her. They stood in a pre-defined formation. First was the Inner Circle, less than fifteen people belonged to it. The Second Circle stood behind them, they were considerably more. The last circle was the Outer Circle; they were the most of all. All of the Death Eaters looked around nervously. They had felt that something had happened through the Dark Mark and they also heard rumors. They all waited for her to speak.

"I am sure you all heard the rumors about what happened to our lord. Sadly, some of them aren`t only rumors." stated Kyralia.

Immediately, many gasps sounded through the hall. The Death Eaters had already had their suspicions about it, but to have it confirmed was something entirely else.

"Do not give up! We will not abandon our quest. Everyone! We will lie low for a few years. No raids and unexpected deaths. Let the Light think we are helpless without our Lord. Gain high positions in the ministry and infiltrate every important organisation. And when that has been accomplished, we will once again rise!" commanded the Lady.

The Death Eaters knew that it was the best to follow her. Even if their Lord was dead, they had seen what she could do and would follow her every command.

"Outer Circle, dismissed." said Kyralia.

Instantly the lower Death Eaters dis-apparated. The Second and Inner Circle remained.

"Karkaroff! You are a teacher at Durmstrang and have been offered the Headmaster title. Is that correct?" asked the woman.

"Yes, my Lady, but someone accused me of being a supporter of the Dark Lord and now I have a trial in a few days." said one of the Second Circle-Death Eaters.

The Lady`s expression became thoughtful. After a few minutes she spoke again:

"Come to me and show me your mark, Karkaroff."

The masked man went up to her and kneeled respectfully beside her. Then he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and showed her his Dark Mark. Kyralia pointed her wand on it and began chanting in Parseltongue. After a few seconds of quiet chanting, the mark began to fade until only the bare forearm remained.

"M- My Lady?" asked the wizard fearfully.

"Fear not, Karkaroff. You are still a Death Eater. Show us your right shoulder." ordered she.

Karkaroff, finding this order odd, but not wanting to argue with his Lady, pulled his robe to the side to show his shoulder. Then he gasped. There on his shoulder was a tiny black feather tattooed, which wasn`t there before.

"This is a variation of the Dark Mark that we will be using to avoid being imprisoned. Of course, it would be a bit too obvious if every single of these marks were on the shoulder. Thus every person that becomes such a modified mark will have it in a different place. Nott, Avery, Yaxley, Rowle, Mulciber and Jugson, you all will become this mark." stated Kyralia.

The Death Eaters she had just named came to her and let her modify their marks. After that she gave them each a few orders and dismissed the Second Circle.

Now, since only the most trusted were left, the woman indicated to them to follow her and led them to a large dining hall.

"Minxy!" she called.

Immediately a little green creature with overly large ears and big brown eyes appeared. It had a uniform on with the Slytherin crest on it.

"What can Minxy be doing for Lady Mistress, Ma'am?" asked the house elf.

"Bring us dinner, please." said the Lady. Then she sat down on the front side of the table. As soon as she sat down, the Inner Circle-members sat down as well.

"My Lady? May I ask what exactly happened today? We all have heard the rumors, but you said _some_ of them are true and not all." spoke up a curly, black haired woman that had a nearly insane look in her eyes.

"Yes, Bella, I will explain it soon, but first: Severus, I do believe you have to tell us something." answered Kyralia.

Severus Snape was a black haired man with a crooked nose. He was a potions master and also very good at duelling. He said:

"Yes, my Lady. A year ago I overheard part of a prophecy. Before I could hear the whole, I was discovered and forced to go. I brought the part I overheard immediately to the Dark Lord. He decided to go after the Potter child. I do not know what exactly happened after that."

"What did this prophecy say?" questioned Alecto Carrow, a short red-haired witch.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …_" intoned Severus quietly.

Silence was the only thing heard for the next few moments. Then the Lady broke it:

"Yes, that was the reason he went after Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew, one of our lowest followers had been made secret keeper. He told our Lord the secret location of the Potters. The Dark Lord went today to kill the Potter boy. He first killed James Potter and then only stunned his wife. After that he turned his wand on the baby. For some reason when he spoke the killing curse it rebounded and hit our Lord. Harry Potter was left with only a scar in the form of a lightning bolt. I suspect that Lily Potter has been killed through the backlash of the curse."

The next to speak was a tall blonde-haired man with silver-blue eyes:

"What shall we do now? I know that our Lord has taken steps to immortality, but was he successful enough to survive the killing curse?"

"Of course. The only problem we have is that we have to find him. We will search for him, but not all of us. Bella, Rudo, Bastan and Barty, you four can`t return to the public, because they know that you are Death Eaters. You will look for our Lord most actively. Antonin, Evan, Alecto and Amycus, you will help them by researching methods to find someone and sometimes even going to places to investigate them. Augustus and Regulus, you will look if the Unspeakables know something that could help us with our search. Lucius, try to make someone Minister who follows your every word. Severus, go to Dumbledore again, I know you have already been there to plead for `s life, and ask him to keep you out of Azkaban. Just earn his trust and spy on him. I personally will of course search also for our Lord. To find him is our highest priority." commanded Kyralia.

Immediately every person in the room said: "Yes, my Lady."

The Inner Circle remained for a few hours, but eventually most of them left. The Lady offered the Lestranges and Barty rooms in the East wing, since Lestrange manor had been destroyed and Barty as of yet had no home.

Kyralia then began to climb up the stairs to her and her husband`s bedroom chamber. She knew she wouldn`t be able to sleep this night. Normally when she couldn`t sleep, her husband would be there to help her. He and his damned possessive attitude. She loved him, had loved him since she was fourteen actually. He was her only reason for living.

But now, now he was somewhere she couldn`t reach him and it hurt more than anything else. The woman knew if he had actually died she would have followed him without a second thought.

She would find him. Kyralia was absolutely sure she would, but the question was when. Hopefully, it wouldn`t be too late.

She was Kyralia Pandora Riddle. The Dark Lady. Wife of the greatest wizard to ever live. She **would **find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adoption

Five years. It had been five years since the Dark Lord had been vanquished. The Inner Circle searched determinedly for him, but even if they sometimes found something that could lead to him, it was never enough to really find him.

Kyralia would not give up. She would **never **give up until they found him. But today she had something else to do. The Lady had finally found out where the Potter boy lived. She would look what happened to him. When she had found out that he lived with his _muggle _relatives, she had been confused. Why would they leave their saviour in the muggle world with next to none protection and without training? Did Dumbles not want him to become a fighter for him? The woman would look into it. It was definitely strange.

* * *

The heat burned down on Privet Drive. Nobody was outside, because of it, except a little five-year old boy, who was currently plucking out weed. This boy was Harry James Potter. He had black, gravity-defying hair and when he looked up you could see startlingly emerald-green eyes. The boy had a very small stature and looked more to be three than five.

He was a very sweet boy, always friendly to everyone and very polite. Regardless, his relatives despised him. They neglected him and sometimes even abused him. Not that Harry realised that. He thought it was completely normal to be treated such. After all he was only a little freak and the unwanted nephew.

So he was forced to work in the garden during this extreme heat. Suddenly he heard an angelic voice:

"Excuse me? Do you know where I could find Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up and saw a beautiful woman looking at him with a questioning expression. His eyes widened, this woman wanted to see him? That had never happened before.

"Y-yes. I am Harry Potter." told the young boy her in a timid voice.

"Oh, great. Hello, my name is Karasu Piravell. I am pleased to meet you." said the Lady with a lovely smile.

"S-same." answered Harry startled.

At that moment aunt Petunia saw that he was speaking with a stranger and screeched:

"BOY. We told you not to speak with anyone. Get on with your work."

After she was finished screeching, Lady Piravell looked with a dark expression at her. Then she walked up to Petunia and smiled lightly at her. She said:

"Good day, Mrs. Dursley I am Karasu Piravell. I was wondering if I could have a talk with you."

"Of course, Ms. Piravell Come in, come in. I hope our nephew hasn`t bothered you too much. He can be such a rude child." answered Harry`s aunt.

Harry was disappointed, finally someone talked to him and then aunt Petunia had to come and ruin it. Well, he would better get on with his chores, so that the Dursleys didn`t have anything to complain about.

Meanwhile, Kyralia, under her fake personality Karasu, was seething inwardly. How dare this muggle scum mistreat a magical child! And Dumbledore! How dare he leave the most famous child of the wizarding world with such scum! She didn`t particularly like the boy, because he was the reason her husband wasn`t with her right now, but she wouldn`t let this continue. The woman had seen the scars under his too big second-hand clothes. They certainly didn`t come from typical child`s play.

And there was something else. She could feel her husband`s magic around his lightning bolt scar. It probably came from the killing curse, but even the Dark Lord could not transfer his magic to someone else and let it last over four years. Only very old rituals could do that. There was only one she could think about that could apply in this case, and if her guess was true, then she would have to make sure that Potter wasn`t harmed in any way.

"So, , what did you want to speak about?" asked the bony, cow-faced muggle.

Making a decision Kyralia said:

"I want to take your nephew with me."

"What? The little freak? Who are you?" questioned the muggle woman.

"Yes, your nephew. He is **not **a freak. I have already told you my name, but if you mean to ask if I am a witch, then yes I am." answered the beautiful woman stonily.

"What are you doing here?! We do not want any of you freaks here! That old man told us nobody would bother us." half-screeched the bony woman.

Kyralia`s eyes darkened, she didn`t take kindly to being called a freak. The comment about Dumbles was interesting.

"I have already told you my intentions and if you let me take your nephew with me, I will never bother you again." told she the muggle darkly.

"Yes. Take the worthless freak with you and never bother us again." said the scum.

The Lady nodded stonily, turned around and went into the garden. The boy was still working on plucking out weeds. She walked to him and kneeled down beside him. Then she said:

"Harry? Would you like to come with me? Your aunt has already agreed for me to take you with me."

Harry looked up at the woman with big eyes. He knew that someone shouldn`t go with strangers, but the woman looked very kind and everyone was better than the Dursleys. So the boy gave a hesitant nod.

Kyralia stood up and extended her hand out to him. He took it and let her pull him up. Together they went away from the house without looking back.

"Harry, please close your eyes. I will bring us to my home." said the Dark Lady.

The boy obediently closed his eyes and felt the woman lie a hand on his shoulder. The next moment he felt something cold creep up his feet. He was tempted to open his eyes, but knew better than to go against a direct order. Shortly he felt as if he was captured in a whirlwind. The only thing holding him up was the hand on his shoulder.

"You may open your eyes." came Kyralia`s voice from above.

"W-What was that?" asked Harry. She looked amused down at him. It was always funny to see the different reactions to shadow travel.

"Harry, what do you know of magic?" questioned the woman gently.

"Magic? Uncle Vernon said it is not real." answered the five-year old.

"I did not ask what your uncle says about it. I want to know what _you _think about it." told she him. If she ever saw these muggles again she would curse them. Badly.

Harry looked fearfully up at her and murmured quietly:

"I think it is real."

"And you are quite right, Harry. Magic **is** real." said Kyralia.

He looked shocked up at her. He had never met an adult who believed in magic. The elegant woman smiled down at him and took out her wand. She explained:

"This is a wand. It helps wizards use their magic. Look."

After a quietly murmured _°Serpensortia°_ a small green snake came out of her wand. Harry looked with big eyes at it.

*_How may I help you, Misssstressss?* _hissed the conjured animal.

Startled Harry looked at the snake. Then he said:

_*She can speak our language?*_

Kyralia looked at him with a small smile. He was a Parselmouth. Her suspicions manifested even more.

*_No, Harry. __**You**__ can speak __**her **__language. You are a Parselmouth, which is quite rare in the wizarding world. In fact only three people can speak the language of the serpents, you and me included.* _hissed the Lady.

_*Who is the last one?*_ asked Harry.

Switching back to English, she said with a sad expression:

"My husband, but he is currently missing."

"I am sorry." said the boy.

Nodding Kyralia turned around and indicated Harry to follow. They stood before a large manor. It had a very big garden surrounding it. They went up to it and the doors opened magically.

"Come, Harry. I will show you where you can sleep. It is too late to do anything today and I am sure you are exhausted. I will warn you now. Tomorrow four friends of mine will come. Also I will let a healer come to look over you and a tailor to give you some decent clothes. Now, come with me." told the woman him.

The Lady showed him to a beautiful room in the East wing and conjured him a fresh set of pyjamas. She then showed him the bathroom and told him to make himself ready for bed.

Harry couldn`t believe it. She was so nice to him, without any reason as far as he was aware. She even gave him his own room! The woman had to be very rich if the manor belonged to her. All the rooms were so big and the bathroom he was currently in seemed to be made of marble. It had to be too good to be real.

After the _Boy-who-lived_ had his pyjamas on, he went back into his new room. Kyralia still stood there and waited for him. She said:

"Good night, Harry. We will discuss everything tomorrow."

Then the woman went into her own rooms and lay down on her bed for another sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lupinesence: **Thank you.

**MarieCP: **Thanks. I wanted to try something new.

**Napalmic Blueberries: **Then, I am honoured to receive your stamp of approval. I will try to fin ish my stories and not bite off too much. Kyralia will be not exactly his mother, but she will definitely use him to get her husband back. After a bit of time, he may grow on her so much, that she has motherly Feelings for him, but not in the beginning. I do not think I can write too happy stories. It will not be too dark, but a few Scenes later on maybe. Thank you. As of yet I don`t have any other stories, because I try to Focus on These two.

**NympheaLotus: **Thanks. Here is the next chapter.

**autumngold: **Yes, it is sad. I think the Dursleys are generally doomed. Voldemort will come back later, but they WILL come in conteact, before he Comes back completely.

Oh, yes. One more Thing. In my Story Hestia and Flora Carrow are the daughters of Amycus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Introduction

Kyralia was tired. She had not slept for three days and knew, that the fact she had brought Harry Potter with her, would set off an argument.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty would today come back from their last search, to bring her their reports. It was clear that it would be a very tiring day. The woman was currently on her way to the entrance hall, to welcome the four of them. She also wanted to inform them about Harry. They would stay for a few days to rest and then resume searching. In the last few years they had become her most trusted followers. Before her husband`s downfall, they had been her bodyguards. Whenever she left the house at least one of them had accompanied her. She trusted them even more than the other Inner Circle members. She could almost call them her family.

The first to arrive was Bella. Her black hair was even more chaotic than usual and her clothes were ripped and torn in some places. Her grey eyes, which normally were wild and insane, only looked tired. She had been to a forest half across the world.

The next were Rabastan and Rodolphus. They looked fairly normal, except for the dark rings under their eyes. They both had been in a city in France; therefore they had to use glamours, which they now removed.

The last was Barty. He looked worse than Bella, and even had some blood running across his face. His clothes were almost completely ripped apart. He had also been in a forest, but in one that held many magical creatures, even a werewolf pack lived there.

"Welcome back. Go to your rooms, take a bath and change. Then come to my study. Barty, you stay behind." ordered Kyralia. They murmured a quick "My Lady" and went to their assigned rooms. The lady walked over to Barty and pulled her wand out. After a short healing spell, she allowed him to leave too.

The four of them arrived half an hour later at her study. The Dark Lady was already sitting in her chair and waiting for them. Her study was made in the colours of blue and grey. In it were many bookcases, a few sealed shelves and an office desk. On the desk were laid out many plans and maps. The wife of the Dark Lord allowed them to sit down in front of her and give the reports. Neither Bellatrix, nor Rodolphus and Rabastan had found anything. Barty, who was a magic-sensitive tracker, had at some point sensed a bit of the Dark Lord`s magic, but he had lost the trail, when he ran into the werewolf pack.

Magic-sensitive trackers were really useful. They could, as the name already implied, sense the magic of every person or object and were trained for the search of something or someone. Some could only feel a person`s magic when they were in their direct vicinity, but others, like Barty, could also sense the magic when the person wasn`t there anymore. At least for a few days, then it would be impossible to sense anything, even for them. Currently, there were only ten trackers that were Death Eaters and Barty was by far the best. Kyralia was also slightly magic-sensitive, but she could only feel them if the person was in the same house as her and she had never trained to be a tracker.

"Bella, show me your mark." said Kyralia. As soon as the other woman held her arm out, she tapped her wand on it and sent a short impulse of her magic through it. A few moments later she felt the arrival of the four persons she had summoned. They hurried to her study and knocked on the door. When they had the permission to enter, they walked in.

"Barty has found a bit of our Lords magic in a forest near Albania. I want you to search the area. Be careful, Barty has had a run-in with a werewolf pack. Try to avoid them if possible. Give them the apparition data, Barty." ordered the woman.

After the four had gone, she turned again to them and said:

"Yesterday, I have found something surprising. You all know, that I was looking for the location of Harry Potter. Well, I discovered where he was yesterday and went there."

"My Lady! You should have waited for us! What if Dumbledore or one of his men had seen you?" asked Rabastan concerned.

Kyralia smiled slightly. They were always a bit over-protective of her. She reassured them:

"I know that no one of the order has seen me, but that is not what I wanted to discuss. I have seen Harry Potter and noticed something unexpected. He was not treated like a prince by the persons who took him in. Also, the persons were muggles. Probably his mother`s sister and her family. What shocked was that he was treated like a slave by them. I decided to speak with Potter and look at his reactions. Of course, I used my fake personality Karasu Piravell. I have taken the boy with me. He is currently sleeping in one of the rooms in the East wing."

As predicted from her, they immediately screamed "WHAT?" and looked at her as if she was insane. She frowned. She would let it go this time, but they should better not scream at her too often. Even if she was more patient than her husband, they would better not test her.

At seeing her displeased look, they slowly calmed down a bit and Rodolphus asked:

"Why, my Lady? It is his fault that our Lord is gone."

"I do not believe that it was really his fault. I think it was his mother, but the real reason I took him with me, is because I know of a ritual that could bring our Lord back, when we find him. This ritual would require blood of the one who caused the _death_. Also, I could not leave him there. His muggle-aunt called him a freak. I do not even want to know if they only neglected him or abused him as well." explained Kyralia firmly.

They looked at her with understanding. Abuse or even neglect of a magical child was the worst sort of crime for any pureblood. Not one of them could imagine ever harming a child. The one time their Lord wanted to kill the Potter brat was an exception. And he would have killed the baby with a quick _Avada kedavra_ and not prolonged his pain.

"May I ask, what you plan to do with him until we find our Lord?" questioned Bellatrix.

The Lady looked at her and after a few seconds said:

"I plan to leave him with either the Carrows or the Malfoys. Both of them have children near his age and could raise him to be dark. I personally will visit him every now and then. Maybe we should consider that someone blood adopts him, so that the prophecy would be negated. He _will _get a different name in any case. I do not want Dumbledore finding out about our plans."

"Understandable, my Lady. May we see him?" asked Rudo.

"As long as you do not curse him or attack him in any other way. Of course." answered Kyralia amused.

After their confirmation that they would not attack him, she led them to the room she had given the boy. The woman knocked on the door and only few seconds later, Harry opened it.

* * *

Harry had woken up this morning at his usual time of five o' clock. Since he did not know what he should do, he went into the bathroom and washed himself. After that he looked around and saw clothes lying on a chair. He put them on and surprisingly they were exactly his size. Then he sat on his bed and looked around.

The room he had been led to yesterday was very big. Its main colours were blue and silver. In it stood a bookshelf filled completely with different books. The boy got up and walked over to it. He loved to read. It was one of the few things his relatives had allowed him. He did not go to school; he had only recently turned five after all. Harry took a look over the books and then pulled out one that looked interesting. He sat back down on his bed.

The book was about something called potions. It was really fascinating. From what he understood, was potions-making a very useful, but difficult art. In the book was accurately described what someone had to know to make good potions and how to brew some potions.

After about half an hour he heard a quiet knock on the door. Placing the book back on the shelf, he stood up and opened the door. Outside, stood Kyralia and four other adults. He let them in.

"Ah, good morning, Harry. Did you have a good night?" asked the beautiful woman, who had taken him with her. The boy answered:

"Good morning. Yes, I had a very good night. Thank you for taking me with you."

"Good. May I introduce to you, my… friends Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch? They will be staying here for a few days." said the Lady.

"It is an honour to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Crouch" spoke Harry politely.

Suddenly the other woman, Bellatrix, squealed and hugged him close. Harry could not make out what she was saying, except for cute and sweet. He tried to struggle slightly, but the woman only hugged him closer.

Kyralia had half-anticipated this reaction from Bella. The other woman had always loved children, especially if they were polite to her. Still, she had hoped she could restrain herself a bit better. Apparently not. The Lady sighed. She could already see that Harry was beginning to struggle. Knowing what had happened to him; she laid Bellatrix a hand on the shoulder and said with a slight smile:

"Perhaps, you could let Harry out of your arms, now. We do not want him to die of suffocation, now do we?"

The Lestrange Lady let him reluctantly out of her embrace. She had always wanted children, but did not think it wise to have some, as long as they were wanted criminals.

The four Death Eaters and Harry then followed the Dark Lady to a sitting room. They all sat down around her. The boy then asked:

"What will happen with me now?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot look after you myself, so I have to _ask_ a friend of mine to raise you. Do not worry; they will not treat you the same way as your relatives did. In our world children are known as a great honour to have. The person I want to ask already has two daughters. I think they are one year younger than you. I will of course visit you as often as possible, but I do not have the time to be there all the time. For the next few days you will remain here, until my friends get back from their work. I have to ask you if we could change your name. You are very famous in our world and the person who has given you to your_ relatives_ would probably try to take you back to them if he knew that you are with us." explained Kyralia to him.

After getting his consent, they considered which name would be best. In the end they decided to call him Hadrian Charon Cruor. Hadrian, so he could still be called Harry, Charon, after the Greek god, and Cruor, after Kyralia`s mother`s name.


	4. Chapter 4

**autumngold:** Yes he will be safe with the Carrows. In my Story most of the Death Eaters will probably be a bit OOC. No he will not lose his Money, it was after all only a NAME Change, and nothing else. Thanks for the nice Review.

**Napalmic Blueberries: **Yes he will receive a pendant to Change his appearance. Thank you for the wonderful Review.

**Thanks for reviewing to Lupinesence, Anathema Sicarie Black, Fae0306, Sailor Tala, love of Fanficts, SamanthaAquaMalfoy, fivespice, and Psyka.**

**Diclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except the Story idea.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Today the Carrows would come back from their search for her husband. Also, Kyralia would give them their next assignment, which was looking after Hadrian. The boy had already woken an hour ago, and wore some new clothes, she had prepared for him. She had let a tailor come to make these clothes, as a gift for the young child. Her loyal subordinates would return in a matter of minutes. First they would give her their report, and then she would take them to meet Hadrian.

The Lady had already made many plans for the future. She wanted the _Boy-who-lived_ to see her and her husband as persons who should be admired, but she would not lie to him. If she would do that, and he ever found out, he would probably go to the Light – to Dumbledore. She could not have that. If he ever asked what exactly happened on the day his parents died, she would tell him, but only when he asked.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the search group arrived. Other than with Bella, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Barty Kyralia did not go to greet them, so they came to her office. They gave a quick report, which basically only stated that they had found nothing. Normally, her husband`s talent to stay hidden for as long as he liked was extremely useful, but now it was a bit annoying. As long as they could not find him, they would not come out in public again. The only thing she could do was research more about rituals to bring him back. She had already several possibilities, but she would not settle for anything less than perfect.

The woman dismissed Antonin Dolohov and Evan Rosier, who had both been part of the search group, but ordered Alecto and Amycus Carrow to stay behind. Alecto currently lived in Carrow manor together with her brother and his daughters. Amycus` wife had unfortunately died in childbirth. His daughters were twins, and one year younger than Hadrian. It was the perfect home for him. Especially, since they belonged to her most loyal followers.

"Come with me." ordered she.

She led the two of them through a few doors, and eventually they stood in a sitting room. The same one she had spoken with Hadrian and the Lestranges a few days ago. Carelessly, but nonetheless elegant, waving her hand she indicated for them to sit down. After they all sat, she began to speak:

"A few days ago I have found a magical child, who was abused by his aunt and uncle. They are muggles, and the child a half-blood. I could not let him stay there, because you all know what happens when magical children are abused, and considering who this boy is, it is even more appalling that he was left in their care. I have taken him with me, and decided to give him to a wizarding family. He should be raised in the magical world, and not in the muggle world."

Of course, they had already figured out what she was telling them – it was not really difficult to find out what she wanted to tell them. When they heard that a magical child was abused, they had looked angry. It was one of the biggest crimes in the wizarding world to raise a hand against a child. Sadly, it was still a very common occurrence for children who were raised in the muggle world to be abused. The ministry never made any effort to look into what happened to muggle-raised children during their stay in the muggle world. Honestly, was it really that much of a wonder that most of them turned dark? That was also one of the goals they were fighting for; to build magical orphanages, and ensure that no child was abused, ever. They would ensure the same for muggle-borns, and if they were abused they would also come into the orphanages for magical children. If the parents were nice to them, they would swear them to complete secrecy, so that they could not even tell their close relatives about magic. It was better that way. Of course, children from the orphanage could be adopted into families, same as in the muggle world, but they would do a background check of the parents before that.

"My Lady, may we ask, who this child is?" asked Alecto then. Alecto had wanted children a long time ago, but she had never found a husband she deemed good enough. In the end she had been content with watching over her two nieces. She would always love to have the opportunity to look after more children. Also, the woman was fiercely protective over her family, and very loyal to their cause. She had earned her place in the Inner Circle through hard work, and proved her worth often. The red-haired woman would be a good aunt to the boy.

Slightly smirking again, Kyralia said:

"Of course. His name is Harry James Potter, but we have decided to name him Hadrian Charon Cruor, as to not raise suspicions."

The two siblings` eyes widened. They had not even considered the possibility of the child being the Boy-who-lived. It just had not crossed their mind that their Lady could possibly want them to take in the reason the Dark Lord vanquished. Meanwhile, the _Lady_ was grinning inside her mind, because of their reactions. She had always loved surprising people, and even played a few pranks during her childhood. Of course, none of these pranks could be trailed back to her. She was after all a Slytherin.

"I have decided that you should take him in, since you already have experience with children. I have plans for him, and I want him to be raised in the pure-blood ways and with a true _loving_ family. He is after all the Potter heir, even if he is a half-blood. I do not believe that it was entirely his fault what happened to our Lord. So for this reasons I want him to be placed in your care. Do you accept?" asked Kyralia. Of course, it was just a sugar-coated order. They did not really have a choice, but it kept people more loyal if they _thought_ they had a choice.

Amycus was the one to answer. He was after all the Lord Carrow, so he got to decide such matters – not that Alecto had any problems with that, and if she ever had a different opinion, she _would _voice it _clearly_. He said:

"Yes, my Lady. We will look after the boy as if he were a family member. He will be taught the ways of the purebloods. My daughters always wanted a brother so they will probably not have a problem with this arrangement."

The Lady smiled lightly.

"Good. I will call him." she said, and then called out, "Kelsey!" A moment later the house-elf appeared. Kelsey was the house-elf assigned to tending to guests. They had over thirty house-elves in the manor, all assigned to different tasks. Their house-elves had also become a uniform. It was said that giving clothes to them would set them free, but that was not the whole truth. Yes, clothes would set them free, but only _human_-made clothes. As long as a house-elf made them there was no problem.

"What can Kelsey be doing for Lady Mistress?" asked the submissive little creature.

"Inform our guest that his new family is here to pick him up." ordered Kyralia. After the elf popped away, she sat back and patiently waited for Hadrian to appear.

It was not really long before they heard a quiet knock on the door. The Lady of the house allowed him entrance, and the little five-year old boy stepped in. He appeared to be confident, but to Kyralia`s observant eyes it was clear that he was anything but confident.

"Hadrian, these two are Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They will be your new family. Amycus has two daughters, which are one year younger than you. I am sure you will be looked after perfectly." explained the woman.

Hadrian looked at the two adults shyly with his big green eyes, and said after a short moment politely:

"It is an honour to meet you. I am looking forward to living with you."

The two Carrows smiled slightly at him, but Kyralia could see the slight surprise in their eyes. They probably had not expected the _Boy-who-lived_ to be so polite.

After the short introductions, they discussed the rest through, such as when she would send them a magically  
modified, irremovable pendant to change his appearance slightly, and then the Carrows left together with Hadrian.

When they flooed through the fireplace, the Dark Lady knew that she made the right decision in sending the boy with some of her best subordinates. The boy would grow up to nearly _worship_ her master. The next years would be interesting.


End file.
